Nightmares
by Wolfgirl525
Summary: Miyako and Nanami are being chased, but why? The Nightmare Group says they want power, but they don't act like it, They have the worst luck every time they escape The Nightmare Group always catches up and gets them again. With all this misfortune can these girls survive and finally kill The Nightmare group? AceXOC ToshiroXOC MarcoXOC ThatchXOC RenjiXOC (I OWN NOTHING! Only OC'S)


Nightmares

Chapter 1: Poisoned

It was dark, and all they could see was and ominous glow in the distance. They heard strange tapping and clicking noises. That's when they realized that they were in the Department of Research and Development. They were with Captain Kurotsuchi, or as they called him Captain Crazy. They had come in contact with his banki's poison when the hollows he kept for his "research" had gotten loose. It wasn't their fault though…

Flashback

"Attention! Captains Inuzaka and Uchiha need to report to the Department of Research and Development immediately!" the hell butterfly relayed the message to Miyako Inuzaka and Nanami Uchiha.

"What for now?" Miyako said rolling her eyes.

"Who knows. Let's just hope he doesn't use us as test subjects." Nanami said.

"Very funny." Miyako said annoyed.

"I know." Nanami said starting to laugh.

"I've got my sword with me, so don't test me." Miyako warned.

"Ok. Ok." Nanami said still laughing. Miyako stuck her tongue out at Nanami.

"I love you too" Miyako said sarcastically. Nanami just smiled and laughed. They walked from Nanami's barracks to Captain Crazy's.

"What do you want Captain Crazy?" Miyako asked.

"What did you call me Captain Inuzaka?" Captain Crazy asked.

"Oh nothing" Miyako said.

"So, what did you call us for?" Nanami asked covering for her friend.

"I have a minor problem." Captain Crazy said.

"What?" Nanami asked.

"Well, you see some of my hollows escaped, and I need you two to take care of it" Captain Crazy explained. Nanami looked to Miyako with an "Are you serious?" expression on her face.

"Ugh! Ok." Miyako said finally.

"Excellent!" Captain Crazy said.

"Wait! Why can't you handle it?!" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, they are your experiments" Nanami agreed.

"Well…you see I was…you know what, just do it!" Captain Crazy said angrily.

"What do you think Miyako? I'm not too sure about this…" Nanami told Miyako.

"I don't see why not." Miyako said.

"Ok. Where are they?" Nanami asked Captain Crazy.

"Over there." Captain Crazy said pointing over to his barracks.

"Ok." Nanami said. Then Miyako and Nanami ran over to the barracks. They first made sure that everyone was safely out before they attacked the hollows.

"These aren't normal hollows." Miyako stated frustrated.

"I can tell." Nanami said.

"Should we release our swords?" Miyako asked.

"No. We aren't allowed to release them without authorization. Just use Hado and Bakudo." Nanami replied.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Miyako yelled. Shooting the blue fireball at one of the hollows.

"Keep them occupied," Nanami yelled as she did a few hand signs. "I have an idea."

"Right! Over here you stupid hollows!" Miyako yelled to them, drawing them over to her.

"Bakudo 77, Tenteikura!" Nanami yelled. Then a net covered the hollows and trapped them, leaving Nanami drained. Miyako barely dodged the attack.

"What the hell Nanami?!" She yelled.

"Sorry Miyako. That should hold them. That net is really strong" Nanami said tiredly. Then Captain Crazy appears his sword in its first release.

"Thank you Captain Inuzaka," He said looking at Miyako. Then he looked at Nanami, "Thank you Captain Uchiha."

"It's our job, there's no need to thank us." Nanami said. Then the hollows broke through the seal net. Captain Crazy released his sword fully allowing poison to pour out of its mouth. Nanami grabbed her gas masks and threw one to Miyako.

"Put it on! Quick!" Nanami yelled.

"Ok." Miyako agreed putting on her mask. Nanami accidently took in some of the poison before she got her mask on.

"What the hell Captain Crazy?" Miyako asked through her mask. Then he changed the type of poison he was using. It visibly went from purple to green.

"Nanami. Let's get out of here" Miyako yelled.

"Right." Nanami agreed. But then the green poison stared to affect them, because it seeped through their skin, and they passed out.

End Flashback

Now they were chained up, with loose wrist and ankle chains. And now he said he had to "cure" them. He turned on the lights and came towards them.

"I must begin to cure you." Captain Crazy said, as he squirted a strange liquid out of a syringe that melted the floor.

"AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP US!" The girls screamed in terror. "CAPTAIN CRAZY IS GOING TO KILL US!"

"Be quiet Captain Inuzaka, Captain Uchiha." Captain Crazy yelled at the terrified girls.

"AHHH!" They screamed again making Captain Crazy even more mad. Then they heard a strange noise, and the walls were busted down. The smoke slowly cleared and what they saw made their eyes light up with happiness.

"Toshiro! Ichigo!" They yelled in excitement.

"Namu! Handle Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya!" Captain Crazy ordered. Namu then started to fight Ichigo and Toshiro.

"NOO!" The girls screamed as they watched in horror as the two were beaten and tied up.

"I don't wanna die!" Miyako screamed.

"Calm down Miyako." Nanami screamed at her friend.

"Namu! Throw them in the modified dungeon!" Captain Crazy commanded.

"Wait a minute! How is it modified?" Nanami asked. With his usual crazy smile, Captain Crazy answered,

"I've made it a laborith where you can't use any of your Shinigami powers"

"Oh, no biggy then" Miyako smirked, and looked over to Captain Uchiha.

"We have more than Shinigami powers." Nanami whispered while quietly laughing.

"Namu! Modify the dungeon again!" Captain Crazy ordered.

"Crap! How'd you hear us?" Miyako asked.

"Because you said it out loud." Namu answered.

"Namu! Go modify the dungeon!" Captain Crazy repeated angrily.

"This guy really is crazy!" Miyako screamed. Nanami looked at Miyako.

"Really?" Nanami asked sarcastically.

"I'm not crazy! Who told you such lies?" Captain Crazy asked. Captain Kenpatchi Zaraki walked into the room.

"Oh thank God! Help us!" The girls pleaded. Kenpatchi pointed his sword towards their necks. Miyako backed up to the wall.

"What the hell Kenpatchi?" Nanami yelled.

"I'm here to watch Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya," Kenpatchi said, and then he continued "I'm not here to help you"

"Kenpatchi, when did you get so stupid? We obviously got that you weren't helping us! You pointed your sword at us!" Miyako yelled.

"Do you wanna fight?" Kenpatchi warned.

"Bring it on!" Miyako screamed.

"Stop it! We're chained up and our swords are with Captain Kurotsuchi!" Nanami explained.

"You pathetic weaklings!" Kenpatchi said.

"We are not pathetic weaklings!" Miyako retorted.

"Captain Zaraki! Take Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya and chain them up" Captain Crazy said.

"Thanks guys…you were such a big help." Miyako said sarcastically, while Kenpatchi chained the two boys up.

"It's not my fault that Zaraki is a mass murderer!" Ichigo defended.

"True, but now you're stuck like us!" Nanami said.

"How are we supposed to escape?" Miyako asked.

"That's the point; you're not supposed to escape. I need to treat you. You were infected with my zanpaktou's poison." Captain Crazy remarked.

"So, what's your point?" Nanami asked.

"You need treatment" Captain Crazy said.

"No we don't!" Miyako said. Nanami started coughing then coughed up blood.

"You see. You need treatment immediately!" Captain Crazy said.

"Watch! Ukitake or someone will find out about this!" Miyako said like a smart elic.

"Yeah, Then we will kick your ass!" Nanami grumbled. Miyako nodded her head in agreement.

"Namu! Give them a sedative!" Captain Crazy yelled.

"Yes" Namu said. She got two syringes, with an unfamiliar drug in them, and put a dose in Miyako's arm and a dose in Nanami's arm. She repeated the process for Ichigo and Toshiro, with two more syringes.

"It should take affect soon" Captain Crazy remarked. It became quiet and both the girls and guys fell into a deep sleep. An alarm sounded throughout the Soul Society. A hell butterfly came to Captain Crazy.

"Attention all Captains! 3 Captains, Captain Inuzaka of the 9th division, Captain Uchiha of the 14th division and Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division along with Ichigo Kurosaki have gone missing. Please send at least two of your squad members to join the search party." The butterfly relayed

"Namu, throw a blanket over them!" Captain Crazy commanded. Namu threw a blanket over them. Then Ukitake walked into the room.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, have you sent two members of your squad yet?" Ukitake asked.

"Not yet" Captain Crazy answered. Ukitake looked over at the blanket.

"What's under the blanket?" Ukitake asked.

"A failed experiment" Captain Crazy said.

"May I see it?" Ukitake asked suspicious.

"No. They are horribly malformed." Captain Crazy answered.

"Oh," Ukitake said. He looked back at the blankets, and noticed a broken bracelet under it. He asked, "Why is Captain Inuzaka's bracelet here?"

"Her and Captain Uchiha stopped by earlier and I guess she dropped it." Captain Crazy answered.

"She wouldn't just drop it." Ukitake pointed out.

"Maybe it just fell off her wrist." Captain Crazy said. Ukitake gave him a stare that said "Yeah right."

"I'm going to take it with me" Ukitake said. He picked up the bracelet and saw black and blond hair under the blanket. He removed it to see Captain Uchiha, Captain Inuzaka, and Captain Hitsugaya along with Ichigo chained to the wall.

"What's going on Captain Kurotsuchi?" Ukitake asked.

"Captain Uchiha and Captain Inuzaka were infected with my zanpaktou's poison. They need to be treated." Captain Crazy said.

"I'll take them to Unahona's then." Ukitake said.

"She will not be able to cure this poison" Captain Crazy said.

"She has cured every other poison you've created. She'll be able to cure this one as well" Ukitake said. He took out his soul pager and made a call. A little while later Renji, Yuffy, Shuhei, and Rangiku show up.

"Take them to the Squad 4 barracks" Ukitake ordered. Yuffy picked up Ichigo, Rangiku picked up Toshiro, Renji picked up Nanami, and Shuhei picked up Miyako. They took them to the Squad 4 barracks in hopes that Captain Unahona could cure the poison.

Ok so let me explain some things. We made up the 14th squad and it is a secret squad only the captains and people in her squad know about. Yuffy is the lieutenant. Nanami is part of the Uchiha clan, She is Sasuke's little sister. Miyako on the other hand was adopted by the Inuzaka clan. I WILL POST A STORY ABOUT HER PAST! Also Ace (One Piece) thinks of Miyako as his little sister (that will be explained) and same for Toshiro and Nanami. Another that is important is the character description, which I realized we left out. Miyako 17 and is short maybe 5' 0' and has long black hair, and golden-amber eyes, but because of her sword fumetsushimai, her eyes can change color based on emotion. She has a scar on her shoulder that goes down her arm. Her original last name is Tsuki (moon which is ironic for what her name means- Miyako- beautiful night child). She has a younger sister Yuna. And her older sister Tsubaki (no not the weapon from soul eater) but she died because Miyako couldn't control her sword. (Next chapter I will explain swords and their powers)

Nanami has medium length blond hair, and blue eyes. She is 16. She is also tall like around 5' 10" She has a scar going down her back from being attacked by Itachi when he killed the entire Uchiha clan. She ate the Mizu-Mizu no mi (or the water water fruit) her sword is Sheentera and she grew up with Ace, Luffy and Sabo with Dandan.

Ok so please review, and thank you for reading. Also next chapter should hopefully be up soon. Another thing, please only positive criticism. If you don't like it then I don't care cause I do.


End file.
